monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
I Casta Spell On You
Description Toralei provides the purrfect distraction to help Casta overcome her stage jitters during her Halloween concert at Monster High. Summary Casta and the Spell's annual Halloween concert has finally come to Monster High, and a large pumpkin shaped arena has been set up behind the school building. Spectra, Abbey and Operetta take their seats, excited and ready for the show to begin. They see Heath, Manny, Gil and Invisi Billy standing at the front, holding up signs with pictures of bats, spiders and other creatures. Billy explains that since Casta often accidentally turns people into animals during her concerts, they're hoping she will transform them into something. As they debate over which creature they would prefer to become, Hoodude joins them and suggests that they could be turned into 'teeny tiny love bugs with teenier tinier top hats'. The others look at him oddly. Meanwhile, Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo, Ghoulia and Toralei are visiting Casta in her dressing room, having won backstage passes in a contest earlier. While they're excited to meet Casta in person, they notice that she seems very nervous. Casta explains she just has stage fright, but the ghouls can believe someone like Casta could even get stage fright. But with her tendency to mess up her lyrics, Casta has plenty of reasons to be nervous. She explains that during her previous year's concert, she messed up the fast part at the beginning of her popular song 'Witching Hour', resulting in one audience member turning into a giant lizard which trashed the stage. She decides to never sing 'Witching Hour' again. Toralei mocks her for this, and suggests that maybe she should go on stage and sing the song in Casta's place. She daydreams about appearing on stage and performing, basking in the adulation of the audience. The ghouls ignore her, and suggest to Casta that maybe she concentrates too hard on getting her lyrics right. If she had some kind of distraction to ease her mind, she might be able to sing her lyrics correctly. Casta decides she'll give it a try. The ghouls head outside, determined to find something they can use to distract Casta on stage. Toralei however, has other plans. Without the ghouls noticing, she steals their backstage passes and dumps them in the trash. The concert begins, and Casta flies into the arena on her broomstick shaped microphone stand to warm up the crowd. The ghouls go backstage and find a control panel for the stage's lighting and effects. They find a button to activate a large fireworks display, which would make a perfect distraction. Before they can press it, a burly squid security guard asks for their passes. They realize too late that they're missing, and they are promptly shown out. They return to the arena to watch the concert, hoping nothing goes wrong. As Casta starts to sing 'Witching Hour', Toralei grabs one of Casta's spare broomsticks, and gets ready to jump on stage and steal the show. However, she loses control of the broomstick and goes flying around the stage, before crashing into the curtains. As it turns out, her crazy flying was the distraction Casta needed to sing her song perfectly (Much to the boy's disappointment). Toralei gets up in a daze and accidentally hits the button on the control panel, setting off the fireworks just as Casta finishes her song. Casta thanks Toralei for the distraction, and promises that she'll imagine her flying around every time she sings 'Witching Hour'. Toralei is too dazed to care, and collapses to the floor. Casta flies around to wave to her fans, and sees the boys asking to be transformed into a creature. Never one to disappoint her fans, she fires a transformation spell towards them, and they turn into... teeny tiny love bugs with teenier tinier top hats. Hoodude is delighted, and the others are just happy to be transformed at all. Characters Notes Errors * Spectra is not wearing her bracelets at all in this episode. * When Toralei prepares to hijack "Witching Hour", the microphone is drawn in front of the broom. Category:Volume 5